Misery
by sheerio4ever
Summary: Sydney in Re-education, that's it really :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**A/N: Just what I think Re-education would be like. 3 Days people, 3 days! **

I was shocked to say the least. I hadn't expected re-education to be like this – especially after seeing Keith the way he was. I expected it to be cold, dirty dungeons with all sorts of torture devices, where people went insane and their body and minds where torn into shreds. But it wasn't like that at all.

Don't get me wrong, it wasn't a place I'd like to stay. I knew in my gut that it was a place that you could easily lose your identity in and a place that you could go insane from because: there was no sense of time, you could be there for an hour, a day, a month even a year and you would know any better. You also compared this to the urban legends that were invented to scare you into obeying. This place was... homey, not at all like what everyone else would have imagined. You have no interaction with people at all, unless you counted the Alchemists' that came in to do some small, useless healing or to give you food or to give you meds if you were getting too anxious.

Most of those healing amused me, throwing me fully clothed into a bath of holy water, it was to ironic, showing me evil and frightening pictures of Moroi, dhampirs and Strigori, but they obviously didn't scare me much as I compared them to my friends... but the Strigori did frighten me and they were the ones I dwelled on, reminding me of Liam, making me shiver. They would be pleased with this response and take me back.

I was scared though, scared that I was slowly losing my mind. Everyone's faces were hard to remember clearly; Rose, Jill, Sonya, Eddie. Even Adrian's was fading away bit by bit.

I would howl, as Adrian's name crossed my mind. That was the greatest torture, Adrian's face fading away little by little, Adrian unable to visit me because I was pretty sure that they administered me on drugs that prevented any magic to leave or enter my body, the fear that Adrian would have moved on and forgotten about me. It was too much, so I cried and screamed until they came in and sedated me.

I wished I had my magic back every day, I knew how Adrian must feel when he is forced to go on anti-depressants. It's like a piece of you is missing, part of you a hollow, empty shell that you long to be filled again.

And I reflect on my life a lot too – how stupid I was to reject my magical abilities, I should have accepted them from the very start. I should have loved Adrian from the moment he kissed me instead of pushing him away – then we could have spent a lot more time together. I would reflect non-stop until they came in and forced me to eat.

I didn't even know how I was in here, Zoe didn't report me as a few weeks before she had confessed her secret crush on Neil, and how she knew it was wrong yet it felt so right. I had broken down from relief and sobbed everything out to her – sister bonding moment. And then much to my distaste, she and Neil began dating, despite the fact that he was technically an adult while she was 15, but obviously I could complain without Jill and Eddie feeling guilty about liking each other...

All these memories began to fade, and I tried to grab them back in vain, going, going, gone... And they weren't coming back.

Slowly, so slow that I knew that it was happening, I began to lose myself. I found myself becoming a Keith, begging to be let out and then they were satisfied.

They began re-teaching me everything about Alchemy, bringing back memories of dad teaching me everything I knew. I tried to reject it as best as I could to no avail, I found that it was sinking into my brain. It repeated again and again until I began to lose all hope that I'd ever be saved.

And shortly after I let go off that hope, I lose everything, everything that I was. And the day that happened, they came in and dragged me to the questioning room. They asked me questions, silly ones and ones that no matter how hard I thought I just couldn't remember the answer. And when all the questions were asked and all the smiles and congratulations were said, they let me out, back into the world.

I stepped out and I felt as if there should be someone waiting for me. I rushed to the doors and flung them open, I looked around, my happiness deflating when I had taken in all my surroundings and I felt like crying.

Outside was empty and there was no-one there. The truth hit me hard like a brick in the face. In this world, I was alone. The person who should be there just... wasn't. He or she had abandoned me, never came and never visited.

Someone placed a hand on my shoulder, I turned around, hoping, just simply hoping but it was just the taxi driver.

"Is it just you miss?" He asked. And then I spoke for the first time.

"Yes, it's just me."

**A/N: So should I continue this or just leave it as it is? **


End file.
